King of the Jungle
by Red Shadow Ranger
Summary: Shadow World Origin Saga: Book Three-The jungle holds many secrets that it will only reveal to the king of the Jungle. As Cole tries to find this power to save his friend, he has to cope with this feeling that his destiny is even greater than he imagined.
1. Prologue

**King of the Jungle**

_Summary: Shadow World Origin Saga: Book Three-The jungle holds many secrets that it will only reveal to the king of the Jungle. As the Wild Force Rangers try to find this power before the Orgs do, Cole has to cope with this feeling that his destiny is even greater than he imagined._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Prologue:**

A young Cole was scampering through the jungle, playing hide and seek with his friends. He was told to never stray away from the village and to always stick to the path. But this meant finding new places to hide was getting more difficult.

As Cole searched a around for a good place to hide, he saw a decent sized boulder that he could hide behind. Looking from the path to the boulder, he decided that he could still find his way back home. It also meant that it was the perfect hiding spot from his friends because they would never stray from the path.

Sitting behind the boulder, he brought out a photo and a red orb that the village Elders had given him when he was old enough to understand where he came from. Cole dreamt of one day leaving the jungle and search for his missing parents. As much as he loved the jungle, he felt like it wasn't really his home. He felt like he had a greater destiny and he was eager to achieve it.

Cole put the photo away when he heard his friends shouting his name. He had to hold in a snigger as their voices faded into the distance.

Just when Cole decided to head back to the village, he saw a red light glowing in the near distance. Mesmerized by the light, Cole followed it, leading him further away from the rock, and the path. He kept walking until the sun went down and all he saw through the dark jungle was the red light.

It led him to a small clearing and when Cole entered the clearing, the red light disappeared. Suddenly, Cole realised that him straying from the path was a mistake for now he was lost and alone.

Walking back the he came, Cole suddenly spotted the rock in which he hid behind earlier in the day. Looking behind him, he could see no evidence of the clearing that he saw just moments ago. Without giving it a second thought, Cole ran back onto the path and back to the village.

He ran into his hut and curled under his blanket, clutching the photo of his parents close to his heart. The red light lulled him to sleep and all he saw in his dreams was that clearing, and a golden crown resting on the ground.

The village Elder was the only one to see Cole return and he knew that Cole had seen something. He knew that Cole's destiny was far greater than anyone could ever have imagined and that maybe, after a millennia of waiting, a new King of the Jungle would be crowned.

_Hi guys, this is my new story which is all about Cole. This will tie into my previous story, The Last Dragon's Egg, and into the universe that I am creating. I hope that you enjoy this story and please don't be afraid to follow, favourite and review this story. Thanks!_

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	2. A Mysterious Figure

**King of the Jungle**

_Summary: Shadow World Origin Saga: Book Three-The jungle holds many secrets that it will only reveal to the King of the Jungle. As the Wild Force Rangers try to find this power before the Orgs do, Cole has to cope with this feeling that his destiny is even greater than he imagined._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 1: A Mysterious Figure**

Cole loved sitting in his tree on the Animarium. It made him feel like he was back in the jungle and it helped him to think. He was thinking about the dream that he had the night before, about when he had seen a strange light in the jungle.

'What are you thinking about jungle boy?' Taylor asked. She leaned against the tree trunk and looked up at him.

'Nothing,' Cole replied quickly, startled by his friends silent entrance.

'Then what's with the thinking face?'

'I don't have a thinking face.'

'You do, and its usually followed by this big speech about how we're going to defeat the Orgs.'

'I'm not thinking about the Orgs. Besides, we haven't been an attacked in a while now'

'True, so what are you really thinking about?'

Max and Danny then arrived, dumping bags of Chinese food onto the table.

'Who's hungry?' Max asked. Cole was never one to turn down food so he jumped from his tree to join the others.

'I am,' Cole said, taking a carton of Danny. He pointedly ignored Taylor as he sat down. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down, taking a carton of food from Max before he could reach it.

'Where's Alyssa?' she asked.

'Still at class. She called us to tell us that she wouldn't be home until later so we had to make our own dinner.' Max explained.

'Hence the Chinese food?' Cole asked.

'We lack the necessary skills to cook a proper meal.' Danny said.

After dinner, the fountain exploded, sending water cascading all over the temple.

'What was that?' Max asked.

Princess Shayla then appeared out of the fountain looking very worried. 'I fear something terrible is about to happen. The Wild Zords are behaving strangely.'

'She's right, Red Lion's speaking to me,' Cole said. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what his Animal Zord was saying. However, he couldn't make out anything that Red Lion was saying. 'Its no good, I can't understand him.'

'Looks like the Orgs are in the main city square. Max, call Alyssa and have her meet us there.' Taylor ordered.

As Danny and Max ran out of the temple, Cole saw a bright flash just in front of his eyes. Blinking to clear away the dark spots, Cole saw Taylor looking at him.

'You ok?' she asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Cole answered, brushing past her. Taylor looked at his retreating back and then followed him out of the temple.

In the city square, the last few citizens had fled the scene. Seeing the Putrids were enough for them to run away, leaving the way clear for the Rangers to do their job.

'Nice work you two, now remember the plan,' a hooded stranger said to the pair. The black cloak hid the person's face and body and the voice didn't give away the person's gender.

As the Rangers entered the square, the hooded stranger seemed to disappear is a flash of multi-coloured lights. 'I wonder who that was,' Max mused aloud as the four Rangers stood in a line facing Toxica and Jindrax.

'What do you two want?' Cole asked.

'That is for us to know and you to find out, Red Ranger.' Toxica replied, holding up pink shell. She then poured the contents of the shell onto the ground, which then turned into more Putrids.

'Come a get us Rangers!' Jindrax goaded, waving is swords at the Rangers.

Pulling out their morphers, the Rangers all morphed in unison.

'Wild Access!' The four Rangers then charged at the Putrids, trying to break through them to reach the two Duke Orgs.

They each broke off into their groups fighting the Putrids. As Cole finished the last of his Putrids of, he noticed a shadowy figure watching him. He noticed that the Putrids were ignoring the figure so he guessed who it worked for.

'Who are you?' Cole asked, approaching the figure with caution.

'That need not concern you Red Ranger, but as you may have noticed, you appear to be a Ranger down,' it answered.

Pulling out his Growl Phone, Cole tried to contact Alyssa but he got no answer. 'Where is she? What have you done with her?'

'You will get her back, once you retrieve the power you saw in the rainforest all those years ago. Come back here when you get it and I will return your friend, mostly unharmed.'

'How do I know she's alive? How do I know you have her?'

'Trust Red Ranger, and I believe this is her jacket.' The figure reached into its cloak and drew out Alyssa's white jacket. Cole caught it when the figure threw it at him.

'What is this power you want?' Cole asked, glaring at the figure from under his helmet.

'All you need to know that only the King of the Jungle can obtain it. And if the White Rangers life isn't enough of an incentive for you, a new Org will attack the city each day. See you soon, Red Ranger.' The mysterious figure then disappeared in a flash of multi-coloured light.

'Cole, what happened?' Taylor asked, de-morphing as she reached him.

'I have to go home, to save Alyssa, I have to claim the power that is rightfully mine and give it up to save Alyssa, and the city,' he replied, looking at Taylor.

_Sorry that this chapter was late in coming. The next advert will be up next year, hopefully within the first month or so._

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	3. Homecoming

**King of the Jungle**

_Summary: Shadow World Origin Saga: Book Three-The jungle holds many secrets that it will only reveal to the King of the Jungle. As the Wild Force Rangers try to find this power before the Orgs do, Cole has to cope with this feeling that his destiny is even greater than he imagined._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 2: Homecoming**

Alyssa woke up in a dark cell lying on a camping bed. Looking around, she saw that three sides of the cell were made of rock whereas the final side were all metal bars. She tried to grab hold of the bars but an invisible forcefield repelled her.

Stepping back from the bars, she tried to remember how shot here. All she could remember was answering a call from Max about an Org attack, and then nothing.

'You may want to wear this if you don't want to catch a chill,' a voice said from outside the cell. Alyssa caught the white hoodie that was thrown at her. 'I cannot have you dying before you fearless leader brings me what I want.' Alyssa then realized that she was missing her own jacket.

'Who are you? What do you want to Cole?' Alyssa asked, walking up to the cell. Peering through the bars, she could see a dark shadow standing in front of the cell.

'Let's just say that he will help me to settle an old score by getting me the power I need to finally defeat my nemesis.'

The shadow then walked away, leaving Alyssa alone with her thoughts. She put the hoodie on and couldn't help but worry about Cole. With no Growl Phone, she couldn't contact her friends and there appeared to be no way out of the cell. All she could do was sit tight and hope for the best.

**Animarium**

Taylor was pacing up and down the temple, trying to figure out why their leader left on his own and where Alyssa could possibly be held. 'One rule Cole said we should follow. Do you remember what that is?' she asked, stopping in front of Max and Danny.

'Teamwork?' Danny said.

'Exactly. Teamwork. And what does he do?' She asked, looking at Max.

'He left on his own to go home to get this power to save Alyssa?'

'Exactly. He should have taken one of us with him.' She then began to pace again.

'Then that would leave just two of to defend the city from the daily Org attacks.' Danny said, trying to calm her.

Taylor stopped pacing and started to think. 'We need to find out who this mysterious person is and where she's keeping Alyssa. This way, they'll not be holding anything against Cole when he returns.'

'Right!' Max agreed, jumping up out of his seat. 'How do we do that?'

'By asking the mysterious person ourselves.' Taylor answered. She was happier now that she had a plan, but still worried about her best friend and her leader.

**Next day...**

Cole stepped into the jungle that he had left a few months ago and spent his whole childhood growing up in. He had a good idea what power the mysterious figure wanted. When he was a child, he saw a red light and golden crown in a jungle clearing. The power felt right but he was scared of it when he first saw it, so he ran away. When he finally got the courage to face it a few days later, he found that the clearing wasn't there anymore. It was as if the power had just vanished.

Cole set of down the path that led to his own village. He wanted to talk to the village Elder about what the mysterious figure wanted. He thought if anyone knew what was going on in the jungle, then he would.

As he got closer to the village, he noticed a strange smell in the air. It smelled of smoke and seemed like it was coming from the direction of the village. Realizing this, he took of down the path at a run.

When he got there, he saw that several of the huts were still smouldering. Walking into the village itself, he saw little of what he had left behind. Several of the huts were just skeletal remains with people salvaging what they could from them. The people of the jungle tried not to waste anything, usually finding a new use for unwanted things.

When he got to the centre of the village, a man shouted a warm greeting to Cole while walking up to him. 'How's it going Cole?'

'Ted! How are you? What happened here?' Cole asked, grasping the other man's forearm.

'A mysterious figure attacked the village, asking about a power that is found only in this jungle.' Ted answered. 'We told it that there was no such thing but it wouldn't believe us. So it attacked old Byron.'

'Byron? Our village Elder?' Cole looked at the remains of the largest hut of the village. That was where people went to ask for advice and where the Council met. It was where it was decided that he would leave the jungle to find his real parents.

'Yeah. Of course, he also said that there was no such power and the mysterious figure must've believed him.'

'Why? What did it do to him?' Cole saw the glint in his friends eyes and the hard set of his jaw.

'It left, but not without nearly killing him. The healer said he doesn't have long to live.'

'No, I have to see him.' Cole tried to walk past his friend but Ted grabbed his arm.

'He mustn't be disturbed.'

'It's important. That mysterious figure is why I have returned. I must consult him of something.' Ted let go of Cole's arm and followed his towards the Elder's hut.

Cole and Ted both entered the remains of the hut. Only one of the rooms had a roof of sorts and this was where the Elder lay. An elderly lady was tending to him and she got up when she saw Cole.

'Earleen, how are you?' Cole asked, greeting her by taking her hand.

'I have been better Cole. What brings you here?' She asked.

'I need to talk to Elder Byron. It is about the mysterious figure that attacked him and the village.' Cole answered.

'Do not take to long, he does not have much time left on this Earth.' She beckoned Ted and they both left the room.

Cole knelt next to Byron and gently asked, 'Elder Byron, can you hear me?'

The old man turned his head towards Cole and opened his eyes.

'When I was a child, I found a strange power in the jungle. When I went to find it again the next day, it wasn't there. I think the mysterious figure wants that power.'

'That power is an ancient power, seeped in old magic.' Byron said. 'It is said whoever wields it will become the King of the Jungle and have access to great magic. You must not let this power fall into the mysterious person's hands.'

'If I don't, then a close friend of mine will die.'

'If you do, then a many people will die, all of whom will be a close friend to someone.' With these last words, Elder Byron passed onto the next life.

Earleen came back into the room with Ted in tow. 'Go young Cole, find this power and use it how you see fit. But remember, this power is said to be a part of something bigger than any one person.'

Cole left the hut and left the new Elder of the village with the old one.

_Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I am trying to link it in with my previous story, The Last Dragon's Egg and I hope that it is working._

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	4. Teamwork

**King of the Jungle**

_Summary: Shadow World Origin Saga: Book Three-The jungle holds many secrets that it will only reveal to the King of the Jungle. As the Wild Force Rangers try to find this power before the Orgs do, Cole has to cope with this feeling that his destiny is even greater than he imagined._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 3: Teamwork**

Cole had set his tent up under one of the large trees at the edge of the village and he was just getting his evening meal ready to eat. He had decided to try and find the clearing that he visited when he was a child. With darkness falling, he wouldn't be able to see very much in the jungle. He looked up when he heard someone sitting down next to him.

'I can't believe that this cloth provides shelter,' Ted said, stroking the fabric of the tent. 'It looks really flimsy.'

'You would be surprised what you can find in the city. Including canned food that just needs to be heated over a small fire.' Cole said, pouring his meal into the metal container over his camping fire.

After a short silence, Ted finally asked what had been bugging him since the passing of his village Elder. 'What did Earleen mean when she said to go and find this power? And who exactly wants it?'

'I found the power when I was a child when I strayed from the path. The same person that attacked this village has also kidnapped my friend. I fear for her life.'

'Is she that special to you?' Ted asked, nudging his friends arm.

'What? No! I don't see her that way.' He replied, blushing. 'She is a part of my team and they are all special to me. The sooner I get this power, the sooner I can save them all.'

'When do we look for this power?' Ted asked.

'We?'

'Of course. I cannot let you go it alone.'

'But I don't want you to get hurt.' Cole argued.

'We can achieve more as a team than we ever could alone.' Ted countered. 'Besides, Earleen told me to go with you. Something about your jungle senses being dulled from your time in the city.'

'The city is also a jungle.' Cole got two bowls out and divided his meal into two. Handing one of the bowls to Ted, Cole said, 'here's to tomorrow. May we find the power to save my friend.'

Ted nodded to this and clanked his bowl against Cole's bowl.

**Animarium**

Taylor was sat at the table looking at her wrist. It was bandaged up where the latest Org had struck her, knocking her sword out of her hand. Somehow, she was still able to fight and with Danny and Max's help, they managed to defeat the Org.

Her two friends had gone up to bed an hour ago but Taylor couldn't bear to head up to bed, not when there was an empty bed next to hers. Holding the white jacket in her good hand, Taylor said, 'I promise Alyssa, Cole will come back and save you. Just hang on and don't worry, we three will still defend the city.'

'You won't have to do it alone. I'll help you to fight,' a female voice said from the edge of the temple.

'Princess Shayla?' Taylor asked, looking towards where the voice came from.

'No, I am not her,' a young woman walked into the temple. 'My name is Lily, and in the future I will become the yellow Power Ranger, just like you.'

'How did you get here? And what do you mean by in the future?'

'I am here following and old foe of my friends and the Morphing Grid led me here. We are all connected through it after all.' She replied.

Taylor thought for a moment, thinking of who they had been fighting lately. 'The mysterious person. That's your friends enemy?'

'Yes. Her name is Huntress and I have yet to meet her but from what I have heard, she is quite powerful.'

'Where is your friend?' Taylor asked.

'Currently following Huntress.'

'So, what are you doing here?' Taylor asked, folding her arms across her front.

'Hoping to meet the next person of our little team so I can warn them of the danger they could be in.'

'That would be Cole and you are a little too late to warn him. He has already gone of to find this power to save Alyssa, who Huntress has kidnapped.' Taylor said.

'Shit,' was all Lily could say to this, fearing that she may be too late.

**Dark Cell**

A small winged creature was walking along the walls, keeping to the shadows. It had followed a mysterious figure into a cave system just outside of Turtle Cove. Creeping around the corner, it made out a cell, not unlike the one the dragon was kept in just after he was born.

He made a note of the figure sleeping in the cell and sent the image back to his master telepathically. Just when he was about to creep closer towards the cell, a familiar smelling person approached the cell.

'Soon that foolish man will bring me the power and I can then use it to find the next two people before that stupid Pink Ranger does. Then I will get my revenge on Chester for doing this to me.' It said, more to itself than to the sleeping form in the cell.

As the dragon was creeping away, he heard one word in his head from his master. 'Shit.'

_Here is the next chapter. Only took me a month or so to write. See you next time!_

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	5. Battle

**King of the Jungle**

_Summary: Shadow World Origin Saga: Book Three-The jungle holds many secrets that it will only reveal to the King of the Jungle. As the Wild Force Rangers try to find this power before the Orgs do, Cole has to cope with this feeling that his destiny is even greater than he imagined._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 4: Battle**

The next day, Cole and Ted were walking through the jungle. They were following the path that led them deeper into the jungle. There were any small villages in the jungle and they were all connected by the paths. Cole remembered travelling between the villages, always wondering what lay of the path and beyond the jungle.

'My Mum used to say that only those who lost their way strayed from the path. But if you looked hard enough you would always find your way back to the path.' Ted said, breaking the silence between the two of them.

'But sometimes your true self lies beyond what you see.' Cole said.

'Who told you that?'

'Elder Byron, just before I left for the city to find my parents. He convinced me to go and gave me my crystal and photo.'

'Have you found your parents yet?' Ted asked.

'No, I haven't. But I have found a group of friends that have helped me in the city. And this mysterious figure has kidnapped one of my friends. I have to find this power to save her.' Cole answered.

'You do know that it will probably use this power for evil? What if giving it this power is a trap and it doesn't save your friend?'

'Then I will cross that bridge when I get there. Besides, who said I'm giving her this power?'

'Well, how else will you save her?' Ted asked, looking confused.

'Let's just say that I believe in my team and that I know that they will rescue her before I get back to the city.'

Ted stopped and let Cole wander ahead of him down the path. He then remembered when they were children and best friends, how he always knew that his friend was destined for something great. Ted ran and caught up to Cole and when he was walking by his side again, he said, 'I promise to do everything that I can to help you Cole.'

'Thanks man.' Cole answered. 'We can always achieve more as a team than we ever can alone.'

A short time later, Cole stopped suddenly and cocked his head to one side. 'What is it Cole? What can you hear?' Ted asked.

'When I last saw the power, I wasn't far from the village. But now, it seems to be deeper in the jungle. This is where we leave the path.' Cole said. 'Are you ready?

'Sure, it'll be an adventure.' Ted answered pensively. 'As long as you can find the way back to the path and we don't get lost.'

Cole smiled at his friend. From a young age, the villagers were all told how there were said to be monsters in the jungle that would eat you if you strayed from the path. 'If you want to go back, you can. I understand you fears and I wouldn't think any less of you if you turned back now.'

'No, I promised to help you and help you I will. You are a kind soul Cole and I know if this was my adventure we were going on, you wouldn't hesitate to follow me.' Ted then took two steps from the path and looked back at Cole.

'Admit it, you expected to be attacked the moment you left the path.' Cole said, standing next to his friend beyond the path.

'The thought had crossed my mind.' Cole smiled at his friends reply. He then set of deeper into the jungle, secure in the knowledge that the pull in his mind would direct him to the ancient power of the jungle.

**Turtle Cove**

Max and Danny were currently engaging an Org at the local Baseball stadium. Max ducked under the baseball bat that the Baseball Org was wielding. Using his Blue Shark Fighting Fins, he struck the Org across the stomach. Slightly off balance, Danny used his strength and struck the Org down the middle with his Black Bison Axe.

'Is that all you got Rangers?' Baseball Org asked, regaining his balance from that last attack.

'Not quite Org', Taylor shouted, jumping into the fray. She swung her sword in a downward arc as she landed in front of the Org. When she got up from her crouch, she tried to stab Baseball Org but he deflected her sword with his baseball bat. Taylor then rolled forward, underneath the striking baseball bat and then turned around, once again facing the Org. She parried the first blow but the second one knocked her sword out her weakened hand.

Seizing his chance, Baseball Org powered up his baseball bat and shouted, 'Strike three!' The force of the blow sent Taylor flying through the air. 'You are out!' he yelled as she hit the ground, de-morphing in a flash of yellow light.

Taylor groaned as she tried to get up. Out of the corner of her eye, she cold see Max and Danny trying to get to her but they were stopped by Toxica and Jindrax. Baseball Org stood above her, forcefully placing his foot on her chest and pushing her into the ground.

'This is your end Yellow Ranger.' He raised his baseball bat but then he was struck by a yellow cheetah and thrown clear of Taylor, landing several feet away.

'Are you ok?' Lily asked, crouching by Taylor's side. Taylor nodded weakly in reply and tried once again to get up. 'Stay there, let me handle this Org.'

'Who are you?' Baseball Org demanded, facing his attacker.

'I am a Yellow Ranger and your end, Org,' Lily replied while standing up. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a yellow pair of sunglasses. She placed them over her eyes and then pressed a button on the side.

'Jungle beast, spirited unleashed!' she yelled, doing her morphing sequence. 'With the speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!'

'Not another Ranger!' Toxica wailed, shoving Max away from her.

'Baseball Org! Destroy her!' Jindrax ordered.

Baseball Org then charged at Lily, gripping his bat in two hands and holding it above his head. He struck down at Lily when he reached her but she neatly sidestepped him. His forward momentum nearly caused him to fall over but he managed to regain his balance.

'Jungle Bo!' Lily cried, summoning her weapon. She then struck Baseball Org as he turned around, hitting him squarely on the chest. Sparks flex from the contact and caused him to fly through the air. 'Now its time to end you Org. Unleash the Cheetah!' Lily's animal spirit then charged at Baseball Org, grabbing him in her jaws. Snapping her jaws closed, she destroyed the Org.

'Should we make him big Toxica?' Jindrax asked, watching in amazement at their Orgs defeat.

'Do you want to get close enough to bring him back?' She asked, seeing that the animal spirit wasn't moving any time soon.

'Good point. Let's go then.' Jindrax and Toxica then teleported away.

When they ere gone, Lily recalled her animal spirit and then ran over to where Taylor lay on the ground. She checked for a pulse when she saw that Taylor wasn't moving. She sagged with relief when she found a pulse.

'Is she ok?' Danny asked.

'She'll be fine with a bit of rest. Help me to get her to the Animarium where the Princess can patch her up.' Lily replied.

'Good luck with making her rest.' Max said, taking Taylor's shoulders while Danny took her legs.

**Dark Cell**

Alyssa was quietly crying to herself. She had seen her best friend get struck down by the Baseball Org but the video cut of after she had landed on the ground. Not knowing if she was ok or not was worse than knowing that she had been destroyed. Of course, the Huntress knew that she was fine for she had been saved by one of the Chosen Warriors.

'If she is here, then that can only mean that the pink one is here. I guess it is time to talk to the red one before the others get to him first.'

_Hey guys, hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that the fight scene made sense. I haven't written many fight scenes but I think it turned out ok._

**Red Shadow Ranger**


	6. Power

**King of the Jungle**

_Summary: Shadow World Origin Saga: Book Three-The jungle holds many secrets that it will only reveal to the King of the Jungle. As the Wild Force Rangers try to find this power before the Orgs do, Cole has to cope with this feeling that his destiny is even greater than he imagined._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**Chapter 5: **

Cole woke up in a large, black room. There was nothing in the room, just a large, blank space. 'Ted?' Cole called out. He began to panic when he he couldn't see or hear his friend. Cole walked up to one of the black walls to try and find an exit from the room.

Suddenly, a pink light appeared in the room and a woman stepped out of the light. She wore a disc on her left wrist and a dagger on her waist. On her shoulder was a pink dragon who was regarding Cole from the corner of its eye. Cole stepped away from the wall and stood in front of this woman. He couldn't help but feel like he vaguely recognise this woman.

Until he was sure who she was, he decided to treat her as an enemy so he held his fists out in front of him and struck a fighting pose. ''Who are you? Where am I? Where's Ted?'

'My name is Vida and I am the Pink Mystic Ranger. There is no need to be wary of me. I am you ally and we are in your mind while you and your friend are sleeping in the jungle, safe and sound.'

'What do you want?' Cole asked, lowering his hands to his side.

'I am a Mystic Rider and I am finding people like yourself to form a team to fight an ancient evil and protect this world.' Vida answered. 'You are destined to wield the power of the Jungle and that is why I am here and why your friend was kidnapped.'

'Alyssa? Is she fine? And are there others like us? And what team?' Cole asked, taking a few steps towards Vida.

'She is fine and that is why I am here. I am going to free her so don't give your power to the Huntress. She threatens this world and we have to stop her. The team isn't unlike the one you currently lead. In time, I will explain it all to you and you can meet the other member of our team.' Vida started to become opaque and just before she disappeared, she told Cole one last thing. 'You are the King of the Jungle and as long as you believe that the power will not fail you.'

When Vida had disappeared, the darkness turned into a swirl of colour. Cole covered his eyes with his arm to stop himself from getting dizzy and when he removed his arm, he found himself standing on a path in the jungle. The sun was just beginning to rise and the light began to filter through the leaves. He noticed a large boulder just off the path and he had a sense of deja vu.

Without hesitating, he stepped off of the path and walked towards the boulder. He put his hand to it and felt a warm glow under his palm. He suddenly remembered that when he last saw the boulder he was a child, playing hide and seek with his friends. The following day, he had tried to find the boulder and the red light shining through the trees but he couldn't find either.

_'You are the King of the Jungle and as long as you believe that the power will never fail you.' _Cole remembered what Vida had said and placing his other hand on the boulder, he began to believe in the power of the jungle. A red glow began to shine between his two palms. A faint rumbling sound could be heard as a circular crack began to form where the light was shining.

Cole put his hand in the hole and a red light surrounded his hand. He felt a small, cold object touch the palm of his hand and in reflex he closed his hand around it. Pulling his hand out of the hole, Cole opened his hand in front of his face. In his hand was a red crystal with what looked like a golden lion in the middle. He closed his hand over the crystal and closed his eyes. Deep inside the crystal, Cole could feel the soul of the animal spirit reaching out to him. He then felt a blackness envelope him and he lost all of his senses.

When he regained his senses, he found himself lying on his back on his sleeping bag. The dawn light was starting to creep through the trees, bathing his small camp site with light. Sitting up, he saw Ted over by the fire cooking breakfast. Cole got up and sat down next to his friend and looked into the pot to see what was being cooked.

'What are we having?'

'Meat stew. We'll need all the energy that we can get to find that power today.' Ted answered, serving the stew into two pots.

'Yeah, about that. I may have already found it.' Cole said, accepting his bowl of stew.

'When? How? What does it look? What does it do?'

'I must've travelled there in my dreams while you slept. I found the same rock that I saw when I was a child and when I put my hand into it, I pulled out a red crystal. And don't laugh at this, but I feel like I can teleport.'

'How do you know that?' Ted asked.

'I just do. It's like a power that I've always had but has only been unlocked now. When we've had our breakfast I'll test out my theory and take you back to camp.' Cole answered.

'And then what? Give this power to the person who has your friend?'

'No. I have other friends who will rescue her. Then we'll destroy this mysterious figure.'

Ted put his bowl down and then stared into the cooking fire. Cole noticed this and asked, 'what's wrong? You are looking sad.'

'To be honest, I thought that we would find this power together. A grand adventure like we always talked about when we were younger. Not you travelling there while I slept. I feel like I should have contributed more.'

Cole put his hand on Ted's shoulder and said, 'you did. You coming along with me erased any doubt about my theory of teamwork. That I should always believe in my friends and there isn't anything that we can't achieve as a team. Besides, there are loads of adventures to be had in the city if you come and visit me.'

'Really?' Ted asked, looking up into his friends eyes.

'Of course. Also, you make a really good stew. Much better that I could ever make.'

Ted smiled and hugged his friend. Then, gathering up both of their dishes, he began to break camp. 'The sooner we break camp, the sooner you can go and save the world.'

A few minutes later, they were both ready to go. 'I'll take you back to the village and then I'll teleport back into the city.' Cole said grabbing a hold of his friend's hand.

'Promise you'll come and visit?' Ted asked.

'Promise, as long as you promise to also visit me.' Cole took out the crystal and pictured the jungle village in his head. A moment later, they both vanished from the jungle in a flash of red light.

**Animarium**

Max, Danny and Lily were sitting around the table when Cole teleported in front of them in a flash of red light. Max shot up from his seat in fright. 'Where'd you come from?'

'It's the power of the King of the Jungle. I have inherited his power.' Cole answered, holding the red crystal in front of him on his open palm to show everyone.

'What does it do?' Max asked, recovering from his recent fright.

'It allows me to teleport anywhere I want to. I came here straight from my home village.' Cole then noticed Lily sitting at the table for the first time. 'I don't suppose you know someone called Vida?'

Lily got out of her seat and held out her hand for Cole to shake. 'That's right, me name is Lily and I am the future Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger. She told me to come here and protect your friends while she saved Alyssa.'

'Has Vida done it yet? Is she safe?'

'She should be on her way. She sent me a message telling me that she was making her move after she made sure that the mysterious figure hadn't convinced you to give her your power.'

'I see that you are back from your adventure Jungle Boy. Did you get what you went for?' Taylor said from the direction of the stairs. She was leaning heavily against the wall with an anxious looking Princess Shayla standing behind her.

'I told her to stay in bed but she wouldn't listen.' Princess Shayla said.

Cole went up to Taylor and helped her to sit at the table. 'I have a feeling you will need all the strength that you can get soon.'

'When do we move out?' Max asked.

'When we get the word from Vida.' Lily answered.

**Red Shadow Ranger**


End file.
